


Let's Hope It Doesn't End

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Toxic Punk Boys [4]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Laws of Attraction (2004)
Genre: M/M, Sex, mild internal crisis about being in love, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Thorne does have very strong feelings towards Peter, it scares him how strong those feelings actually are despite how he pretends there's not much there.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/Peter Vincent
Series: Toxic Punk Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664806
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Let's Hope It Doesn't End

Okay so he loved him, he loved him so much that it felt like it might literally be killing him. Then again that could be a lot of other things, but he was pretty sure it was love that was killing him. Thorne couldn’t think of anybody he loved, he’d loved his parents up until he turned twelve, and realized they hadn’t even wanted him in the first place. He’d never loved the women he dated, never loved his wives, and truthfully, they rarely loved him either. Sometimes they did or they attempted to love him and God how he fucking pitied them for thinking he was the type of person they should waste their energy and time on. He loved it when they hated him, because then they finally saw the whole picture that he was a worthless bastard. The problem though was when Peter told him he loved him, internally he had kind of wanted to run, but he’d been stuck to the spot. He’d just held him, said nothing and heard the words echo cruelly in his brain. He didn’t know how it exactly made him feel; scared, anxious, excited even. He loved Peter and maybe he’d loved him for some time, seeing him again in England, getting to spend real time with him had been a change of pace. Sure, they had been drunk and high a lot of that time, typically naked and fucking like rabbits, but they’d shared things about themselves they never had before. That had a strong hand in his forming realization of love, love that frightened him. He’d felt like a dick for leaving like that, even now he still felt like a dick.

Peter hadn’t told him exactly what he wanted from their relationship when the dust settled, and they were back on good terms. He could tell things from the look on his face and his body language, knew he was jealous and hurt by the fact he was still having sex with other people. He didn’t know what to tell him about that, if he should just tell him he did that to keep a barrier between them or he did it because he was terrified of fully committing to another person for the first time in his life. He’d been truthful when he said everybody ended up hating him after a while, but when he thought Peter hated him it had scared him, scared him enough to make him sit outside his door all day waiting for him to let him in.

Now they lay in Peter’s bed, his head against his chest and hand pressed against his side. Thorne stared ahead at the TV and thought about how this was how it had been in the hotel that last time. He enjoyed holding Peter close to him, feeling the warm welcoming weight of his body against him, his warm breath against his skin. He liked when he’d feel him kissing his skin, when he’d look up at him smiling like he was special to him in some way. It scared him, it probably always would. He pet his fingers through his soft hair, fingers stroking against his cheek and down his jaw, Peter leaned into his touch. The words were there, right on the tip of his tongue, but they died the moment he opened his mouth. He pressed a kiss against his forehead instead, mentally kicked himself for not just saying it. Peter loved him, told him, it wasn’t like he’d reject him if he told him he was in love with him. The words were screaming in his head, wanting to be spoken into the world, but what then?

Everything would change; he’d have to think about living arrangements, would Peter really want to follow him anywhere in the world? They’d stop sleeping with other people, that seemed to be easier for Peter, but Thorne was mostly sure he could stop shagging strangers. He loved this man, he really did, and he hated upsetting him. He just kept doing it in little ways, sometimes major ways. Peter leaned up kissing him, a soft brush of lips against his, a teasing nip of his bottom lip. Thorne swallowed hard, placed a hand against his shoulder pushing him off him and onto the bed, Peter happily complied laying on his back. Thorne moved to settle on his lap, leaned down kissing him deeply, he felt his fingers burying themselves in his hair. He ran his hands along Peter’s sides, thought about kissing every freckle there was on his body, moved to kiss the clusters of freckles on his shoulder, on his chest, tongue trailing along the line of his collar bone. He could feel Peter’s hardening cock brush against his ass, rocked back against him, wanted him. He could say it now, could say it at any time, but he couldn’t, not really. He kissed down his chest, felt those dark lustful eyes on him, watching him. He moved to settle between his legs, ran the flat of his tongue up along the underside of his cock then back down, his tongue lapped against his balls making him moan, hips jerking. He moved back up, took his cock into his mouth sucking, the saltiness of pre-cum coating his tongue as he moaned around him. He pulled up off him, reached over him grabbing the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Peter watched him, smirking, they rarely did this. Thorne loved to be fucked, but this was one of the few times he wanted to be inside him. 

He coated his fingers with lube, slowly pressed two fingers into his hole, watched the way Peter’s lips parted and he softly moaned in response to him slowly thrusting into him. His movements were slow as he pushed his fingers into him, dragging them back out then pushing in again, tips of his fingers brushing against his prostate. He added a third finger, Peter thrust against his hand, reached down taking hold of his own cock stroking himself slowly as he thrust against his hand. Thorne pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, bit against his skin pulling a whine from him as he slipped a fourth finger into him. 

“Fuck, fuck me, please.” He begged, voice rough and raspy.

Thorne slipped his fingers out of him, rolled on the condom and coated his cock with lube. He knelt between his spread legs, gripped his hips pulling his body down closer angling his hips as he slowly entered him. He cursed moaning at the heat of his body, he leaned down kissing him hungrily as he buried his cock inside him, stilling for a moment before pulling back and thrusting in, his pace was slow but deep. Peter placed a hand against the back of his neck keeping him close, his moans desperate as he thrust back against him. Thorne picked up his pace as he pounded into him, pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting in again pulling a loud moan of his name from his partner. He kissed along Peter’s jaw, flicked his tongue against his earlobe before sucking against it, moaned as he felt fingers tugging his hair. He rested his forehead against his, felt that gross warmth of love welling in his chest, and wished he could just kill it. Wished he could tell him not to feel it towards him, that they were better than this. 

“Love you,” Peter whispered, breathless, he kissed him, tongue pressing into his mouth. He moved them so that Thorne was on his back, cock slipping out of him in the process. Peter soon was on top of him, lowering himself on him taking his cock back inside him. 

Thorne’s hands found his hips, he thrust up into him, Peter tossed his head back moaning loudly as he rocked against his cock meeting him thrust for thrust. Thorne liked watching him like this, seeing him so lost to pleasure, knowing he could make him feel this way, make him so hard that he could probably cum without being touched, but he wanted to touch and taste. He watched as Peter ran a hand down his chest towards his own cock, fingers teasing along his length before finally wrapping around it stroking himself as he rode him. Thorne’s nails bit into his skin, he desired him so much, always, and that was a Hell of a thing to feel. Peter came, his release splashing against his stomach and running down over his fingers, he continued stroking until he’d rode out his orgasm, but continued thrusting back against Thorne’s cock. He placed his hands on his chest leaning forward to kiss him, slow and lazy, he licked into his mouth. Thorne buried his fingers in his hair with one hand, the other moving to his ass, gripping hard as he fucked up into him hard. He came cursing and moaning, breathless and exhausted as his softening cock slipped out of him. Peter kissed against his neck before slowly moving off him to roll onto his side next to him, head back on his chest. Thorne removed the condom tying it off and tossing it at the bin by the bed but most likely missing. He wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, kissed the top of his head, his hair soaked with sweat. He knew they should take a shower, but they couldn’t be bothered. Not now.

“Does it bother you when I tell you that I love you?” Peter asked after a pleasant moment of silence.

“No, just, I care about you, a lot. Never cared this much about somebody before, freaks me the fuck out sometimes. Keep saying it to me though, it’s nice, it really is.” 

It would kill him if Peter ever stopped saying he loved him, he feared the day he’d stop feeling it.


End file.
